


Glitching Shadows | Adopted by Danti

by Dark_Amythest



Category: Iplier and Septiceye egos
Genre: Amethyst Light - Freeform, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Amythest/pseuds/Dark_Amythest
Summary: Shadow, the dark alternate ego of Amythest Light, is found by Darkiplier and Antisepticeye.  The two take an interest in her, and end up bringing her back to the mansion where the others are.   Follow her crazy adventures and misadventures in this book, and read more to find out! (I will also have this posted on my Wattpad account and possibly my Quotev!)





	Glitching Shadows | Adopted by Danti

   Anti and Dark are running down the street, the cops on their tail.  Now, yes, these two would normally be going at each others necks, but thanks to Sean and Mark, they had called a truce.  You may be wondering why the two alternate egos are running down the street at 11:30 at night. It's quite simple, really. 

    They decided it would be a good idea to go on a killing spree earlier, but were caught by the police.  Now, normally, after killing someone, they would just teleport away, being demons and all. But now that they're being chased by several cop cars, they aren't going to risk doing that and letting the cops know that the two can teleport.  

“Dark, hurry up for fucks sake!  It's like you're trying to get caught, God damn it!” Anti shouts over his shoulder to Dark, trying to get him to run faster. 

“Oh, shut the hell up!  They won't catch me!” He shouts back, sneering.

     The two of them take a sharp right, and into an alleyway.  They pause for a moment when they see that it's too long to run safely into, and they can't see if it's a dead end or not.  

     The two dark egos turn around as several police cars skid to a stop in front of the alleyway.  About fifteen officers stand in the entrance. 

"Now, if you come with us passively, no one will be hurt.  But if you do resist, we may have to hurt you," the lead officer states.  Anti and Dark growl, and are about to reply when someone behind them does it for them. 

"How about, no, and you go fuck off." 

     The officers look around in surprise and shock, while Anti and Dark look around as well, trying to find who spoke.  Then they all see the same thing at the same time. 

     There, hidden in the shadows created by the alley walls and the nighttime, are a pair of glowing heterochromatic eyes, one purple and the other silver.  The lead officer raises his gun. 

"Whoever the hell you are, come out with your hands up!" 

     A light laugh comes from the area and the eyes disappear momentarily before reappearing.  

Anti...who is that? Dark asks the other demon with their telepathic connection. 

I don't know.  But I'm pretty sure that they're like us, another demon, is Anti's reply.  

     The officer fired at the person or thing hidden in the darkness, and a grunt of pain is heard.  Did the officer actually hit them? 

"Ok, you managed to hit me.  Nice job, do you feel special?  Oh, you're scared.  Of course you are.  Don't worry, it won't be too bad!"  

     By now, everyone could tell that the person speaking was a female.  Something falls over and there's the sound of feet hitting the pavement.  Several more officers fire at her, and some more grunts of pain are heard. 

"How is she not down?!" One of the officers toward the back calls.  Dark and Anti are now on the other side of the alleyway and are cautiously keeping an eye on the mysterious being.

"How am I not down?  Simple.  I'm N0t HuMAn!" she shouts, stepping out go the shadows as her voice seemingly glitches.  Everyone's eyes widen. 

     The girl raises her hand and bright red orbs float around her.  She smiled and cocks her head to one side. 

"Fire." 

     With that, all of the officers fall onto the ground unconscious as the red orbs disappear.  Dark and Anti walk over to her. 

"Who the hell are ya, and what the fuck did you just do?!" Anti yells.  The girl shrugs. 

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Antisepticeye." 

     Both Dark and Anti look at each other in surprise.  How did she know who you are?! Dark asks.

"Hm? That was actually quite easy, Darkiplier.  You two are some of the most well known demons or entities out there, thanks to the videos you've been included in.  Me?  I'm not special.  Not yet, anyway," she states.  She turns to face the two older entities. 

     Their eyes widen as they take in her appearance.  Blood is dripping down the side of her face, her skin is almost pure white, and her eyes are heterochromatic, like they were when she was in the shadows.  Her waist-length hair was pure black, but her bangs were dyed purple.  There also seemed to be dried black or bloody tears around her eyes. 

"Uh, I know you already said you won't tell us who you are, but who's alternate ego are you?" Dark asks.  The girl sighs.  

"You answered the question yourself.  Now, I must go before my pet becomes worried.  We shall meet again soon, you two." 

     And with that, she disappears in a cloud of smoke, though the color isn't known because of how dark it is outside. 

"Well, that was...interesting.  She helped us though, so how about we head back to the mansion?" Anti asks.  Dark nods.  

"Sounds good to me." 

  And with that, the two also teleport elsewhere.  Maybe soon they'll find out who that girl is...

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's insane, some are just better at hiding it...and remember, nothing is illegal unless you get caught.


End file.
